Risanne Avelenyss
Risanne Avelenyss (mostly known as Risa Avelenyss) is a Mage from Betoriv, and the wife of a certain individual . As one of the companions of the fourth King of the End, she was known by a few circles to be among the first of the fourth to have accompanied him in his later travels to defeat Odyss in their time and send her back into stasis. Biography Early Life Risanne was born in Vidan to an unknown woman, around a few years before or after her sister, Kira Avelenyss. Shortly after her birth, Risanne's mother and father were killed during an incident of what seemed to be sympathizers of the fanatical Unbroken, whom randomly attacked any civilian they came across indiscriminately. After the incident, the infant Risa was later taken and raised by her Mage Clan. The identity/identities of the individual/s who raised her in her parents' absence remains a mystery to this day, which raised some suspicion within certain circles. Personality and Traits In her early days, Risanne is known to be a mostly shy individual due to living a significant portion of her childhood within the home of her Mage Clan, and knew experience on social interaction only from her clan members. However, when she became friends with her first 'outsider' during a small trip to Vidan, Risanne's confidence began to grow, and her true personality gradually emerged from her shell. She was a humble person and had traits akin to that of her first outside friend, but lacked confidence and saw herself as undeserving of many things. As she continued her travels with Shirayuki, she would end up meeting more individuals and would spend more time learning social skills Powers and Abilities Prior to her intensive training with Clan Chronopsis, Risa's skills were tailored to be mostly reliant on her Vitakinesis, which also serves as her core skill. Due to her Vitakinetic Circuits in addition to her knowledge with her core skill, Risa was a powerful asset to any group, as she could keep them alive in intensive battles with her abilties while siphoning life out of her enemies. As Risa is from the Avelenyss clan, she has the Aether crest that is shared by both the Avelenyss and Chronopsis clan. This allows her to use low tier Aether magic for no cost, and makes her have high efficiency with Aether magic. Also, this gives her the inheritance of the Avelenyss magic eyes, which can study magical structure and flow when activated. After her training, her skills grew significantly, and Risa was shown to be able to utilize Reinforcement to a powerful extent, enabling her to send even armored and/or other Reinforced individuals flying with her unarmed strikes. Her core skill's offensive abilities also benefited from her training, and allowed RIsa to cast powerful life-stealing abilities such as a "death field." Weapons and Equipment Risa utilizes a bastard sword, which she named the Vanguard. It is a unique one-edged sword with a somewhat thick blade and golden theme. It's hilt contains a mysterious pearl-white gem with unknown magical properties. Unlike many Mages of her role, Risa utilizes a 'heavy yet sleek' variant of medium armor for protection, inlaid with treated Drake Leather obtained from slain Drakes, which greatly protected from slashing and impact-based attacks. Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters Category:Females